


[心脏叶] 博奕

by takaminalove



Category: heartleaf
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takaminalove/pseuds/takaminalove





	[心脏叶] 博奕

[心脏叶] 博奕

叶秋是个Omega，在联盟内并不是秘密，本人也没有刻意隐瞒，但他的强大总让人想不起他是一般与柔弱和被保护勾挂的Omega。  
肖时钦清晰的意识到这件事是在某次常规赛后。  
肖时钦打开卫生间的门，充斥在卫生间中强烈的信息素味道瞬间如波涛汹涌的噼头盖脸地向他袭来，那股气味就像上好烈酒一样醉人，又像弥洒在空气中的令人上瘾的浓浓的罂粟花香，让肖时钦感到头脑一阵阵的晕眩，彷佛满世界只馀下那股香，和那股香的主人。  
那是甜腻的，足以让所有Alpha陷入疯狂的，属于发情期的Omega的诱惑。  
肖时钦的下体已经硬得发胀，将裤裆撑起了帐蓬，发出Alpha具侵略性的气息看着正处于发情期的Omega，但看到的对象却让他愣住。  
是叶秋。  
叶秋的脸被情潮染得是一片绯红，张开的口中不断喘息着，眼睛中蒙上了一层雾气，眼神却无比清明。  
突然感受到有另一个Alpha的气息出现在自己的身边，叶秋抬起头看了过去，对肖时钦露出乏力的笑容：「哟，小肖。」  
「前辈…这是怎麽回事？」肖时钦反射性的说完这句话，受Omega信息素影响变得迟钝的大脑开始飞快的转动，随即把视线投向跪在地上的Alpha，陌生的Alpha却用无比热切的眼神盯着叶秋，丝毫不理睬肖时钦。  
「就是发情期突发提前了，已经服食抑制剂了。就是遇到一点麻烦。」叶秋挥挥手上的抑制剂。叶秋上身的衬衫几乎已被汗水浸湿，下身滴落着斑斑的体液，与满身的狼藉不一样，他充满嘲讽的看着跪在地上却露出了狩猎者的眼神贪婪舔舐他全身的Alpha，就像在无声的表示，不是想上我吗？爬得起来再说吧。  
「需要帮忙吗？」肖时钦视线飘移着，不敢看叶秋衬衫湿透后所描绘出动人的身体线条，锁骨和白花花的皮肤，可能是受到信息素的影响，现在的叶秋在他眼里异常的性感诱人。儘管不知叶秋做了什麽制服跪在地上的Alpha，但能牵制Alpha的只有Alpha。  
「你还是担心自己吧。」叶秋却用调侃的眼神扫过他肿胀的裤裆，肖时钦的脸唰得就红了。  
叶秋缓慢的向他走过去，身体还处于发情期后的虚脱在微微的颤抖着，激起了Alpha的保护欲。  
但随即，肖时钦便知道那个Alpha为什麽跪了。  
当叶秋经过肖时钦身边时，浓烈的发情期残留的味道轰的一下子涌入，便双腿发软的跪在地上，随之而来是一股陌生的渴望从体内深处涌上来，集中在下体的那昂扬。  
「抱歉啊小肖，我发情期的味道特别浓控制不住。」面对叶秋狡黠的眼神，肖时钦只能无奈尴尬的笑着，凝望捉弄他后明显脚步变轻快渐行渐远的背影。  
发情期散发出的浓烈的信息素气味是Omega最大的弱点，也是叶秋的武器。  
甜腻到窒息的气味，强悍的意志力。  
肖时钦不知是出于Alpha的征服慾，还是一直以来的欣赏憧憬变质所产生的感情。他能确认的只有，他喜欢上那个狼狈又凛然的背影。  
谁也征服不了的Omega。

 

房间里的单人床上，有两个人正紧密地纠缠在了一起。  
「哈、哈……再用力点！唔啊…」叶修不记得自己被操了多久，从开始时放声浪叫扭着腰配合背后的大力抽送，到现在无力的软着身子任由男人的摆佈，发出沙哑而甜腻的呻吟声。  
「前辈其实喜欢慢一点吧，像这样、狠狠的磨到你最敏感的一点。」肖时钦凑到叶修耳旁轻声说，灼热的吐息喷洒在耳边的肌肤，使他敏感的一颤。  
「不…不要这样……」从背后进入的姿势就像把叶修整个人拥进怀里，属于肖时钦的信息素笼罩着他，像是刚修剪的草坪的味道，散发着清新湿润的青草味和泥土的芬芳，肖时钦特有的气味让叶修心神一阵恍惚，激起更浓烈的情欲，身体越来越热，内壁也分泌出更多透明的黏液好迎接Alpha火烫的粗大更深入飢渴的身体。  
「前辈想要什么，只要说出来，我便会满足你。」肖时钦亲了亲叶修的脸颊，伸出舌头舔拭着刚才高潮而落下的泪水，忍耐着胯下肉物被一层层温暖紧緻的嫩肉给紧紧的缠绕的快感，用不轻不重的力度摩擦最敏感的一点，不时换着各种角度戳进紧紧包裹住他的甬道，但缓慢的抽送舒缓不了叶修体内徐徐溢出的痕痒感，已射了好几次的身体需要更强的刺激，只要一次强力的撞击，便能让快感如潮涌般一层层翻起巨浪，就如刚才好几次的高潮一样，肖时钦却不给他一个痛快。  
「给我、快点操进来！操射我…啊啊啊啊啊哈——」叶修的话没说完，肖时钦便牢牢的抓住他的腰侧，开始疯狂的狠狠撞击。  
肖时钦粗大的性器在叶修的穴口进进出出，每次都整根抽出，穴内的艳红的媚肉都微微外翻，盛不下的黏液顺着肉棒流到下体，流出的体液沾满了两人的大腿。然后再狠狠插入顶到深处，粗大的肉棒贯穿湿漉漉的甬道，每次抽插都发出打成白浊的黏液，睾丸清脆的啪啪地拍打在臀部，房间响起黏腻又色情的水声和散发越来越浓郁甜腻的信息素气味。  
肖时钦看不到叶修的表情，但从不知不觉颤颤巍巍的抬起头来，顶端渗出白色浊液的阴茎，还有像是被逼到极点无法承受，似是爽极又像是痛苦的呜咽声中，感受到叶修这一刻的欢愉。  
这个人，在他身下享受自己带给他的愉悦。这个念头足以让肖时钦再硬上几分。  
「不…够了、太多了！」  
「我喜欢前辈的声音，再叫多点给我听。」肖时钦笑着的无视叶修的惊呼，加快身下的律动，拉着他一起堕入欲望的深渊。

「前辈……」肖时钦无奈的看着执意背对着他睡的叶修。  
「累了。」叶修的脸埋在枕头裡，声音闷闷的传来，不知是因为刚才被折腾太久而恼羞还是困意正浓，叶修一手拍开肖时钦搭在他臂膀的手，嘀咕了句：「热死了。」  
过了一阵子，肖时钦听到属于另外一个人的绵长安稳的呼吸声后，才敢悄悄的靠近着，用脸亲昵地蹭着叶修洁白的脖颈，把头埋进叶修的颈窝里，深吸一口气。属于叶修那股使人着迷的甜腻香气和另一股如海水一样柔和湿润，略微咸涩的气味荡入他的鼻端，他不禁更用力的抱紧叶修，让这两股彼此交缠的味道充满他的鼻腔。  
心脏好像被谁攥成了一团，又苦又涩。  
……果然临时标记不能复盖啊。

叶修醒来时，身体酸疼得就像被车碾过了一样，但最该酸软的腰部却如浸在热泉一样舒适，叶修才发现有一条热毛巾敷在上面。  
「今天前辈要和喻队讨论下一场比赛出场的阵容名单吧。」听到肖时钦的声音越来越近的向他这边走过来，叶修懒懒的半睁开眼。  
「你故意的吧。」叶修一开口声音却是掩不住的沙哑，难怪肖时钦昨晚一直要他叫出声，就算身体上没留下明显的痕迹，但沙哑的嗓子是骗不了人，一说话就知道他昨晚度过了多激烈的一夜。  
「都怪前辈太诱人了，一直缠住我不放。」肖时钦的笑容加深，两手握着叶修的背面腰部内侧，开始按摩。不愧是职业选手，两手的动作联贯顺畅，有节律和力度都很均匀，修长的手来回的滑动轻抚及揉捏着叶修的白皙的背部各部位，使叶修发出舒适的呻吟，刚才的僵硬不适得到大大的舒缓。  
「小肖很有一手啊。」叶修真心称贊。  
「谢谢夸奖。」肖时钦笑了笑，他可不会告诉叶修是看到他每次离开电脑桌都会揉捏肩膀而跑去看书研究的。  
心情变好的叶修斜着眼瞄了一眼肖时钦，笑着道。「帮我把文州直接叫进来开会议吧，我懒得动了。」

肖时钦穿上昨夜随意脱得满地都是而变得邹巴巴的裇衫，打算先回自己房间换衣服后再去通知，谁知道刚打开门便看到正准备按门铃姿势的喻文州，让两人同时愣了一下，肖时钦下意识的关上门，将喻文州隔绝在门外。  
「早上好，叶修前辈刚起床。喻队不如晚点再来？」肖时钦用平常的语气说着，却能听出让人联想翩翩的暧昧。  
「不要紧，我直接去找前辈好了，相信前辈不介意的。」喻文州温和的笑着，看向肖时钦的眼神显得相当诚挚。  
同时，张新杰出现在走廊的转角处，一踏入通往叶修房间的笔直走廊，张新杰的脚步停滞了一下，稍微皱下眉头，再看到两人笑着站在叶修的房间门前，瞬间恍然大悟，得出了结论。  
「我把早饭带过来。」张新杰对两人点了下头，然后转身离去。  
「我也要去训练了。」肖时钦扫了两人一眼，也走向自己的房间。喻文州则按下门铃，被叶修放进房间里面。

三人都分别离开那道被三种不同的Alpha气味充斥着，浓烈得会让Omega瞬间晕厥的走廊。

 

TBC


End file.
